five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Keru Inuzuka vs Jackie Serizawa
Spar JinzoningenJu: "It time." Said Serizawa looking at Keru who he had just found out was in his squad which made this much easier for him. Just yesterday he was beaten by him and now Jackie was out to get revenge sizing him up and down and also his dog Jackie knew he had ot think of a plan. The only good thing was it was now one on one and no one can distract him as the gently winds came in steady Jackie's hair began to flow slightly along with his clothing which was, an dark shirt which was an fire-retardant and chemical-resistant costume with triple-weave Kevlar positioned primary around the chest which would help him if he was ever caught in an explosion of his own. Along with his pants and vest which was also the had the same effects as his shirt, looking at Keru his eyes would lit up as he placed both of his palms into his pocket as he allowed his palms to chew on some nice clay before shouting out. "Lets see how you do against this!" Allowing the clay to leak out his hands Jackie formed an creature which seemed like an dog like appearance as it was only an couple of inches bigger then Keru dog as he said "Hm..Ima name it Rex!" Keruberosu: |KI|- Keru Inuzuka and his best friend and or literal Ninken companion Bruce would be standing right next to him as per usual. His silvery hues would only inspect jin about 3-4 times up and down taking in note that he upgraded his upper and lower body equipment to face better against explosives. He giggled to himself abit and bent down a little to nudge Bruce with his elbow as he spoke to him via Beast Human Telepathy. “See that buddy; we shook him so much he had to prepare!” Bruce would nod in agreement and offer a snicker which only seemed like Bruce simply snorting air out of his large nostrils but after doing so he came up with a suitable rebuttal seeing the clay dog he made as a mockery of their heritage. “Looks like he thinks this is funny, Guess we’ll have to show no mercy eh bud?” Keru would nod Keru once again sported his midnight black hoodie; He carried in both of his opposite pouches. 3 bomb tags,1 smokebomb,10 shuriken, 5 kunai, a gas mask, and lastly 3ft nylon string. The last two items usually threw people off but he knew the exact reasoning of why he used such items to his advantage. After Bruce spoke he’d yell over to his opponent which was also a secret code message to Bruce in which he had developed over the year of training. “The fang is home, I hope your ready.” Keru would only smirk for but a few seconds his body began to ooze strong green chakra, His eyes would dilate. The once circular pupil turning into an abysmal black slit making him more animalistic. His finger nails would crow into elongated claws, About 4 teeth within his mouth would protrude forth and became very long canines with a sharp thick point on each of said teeth. His body would place itself on four legs just by instinct and his sternum began to exert a loud growl which then turned into a blood rushing scream of power. Keru completed his animalistic transformation by doing his special clan jutsu. “Four Legs Technique.” Said jutsu increased his overall human senses by double and increases his strength and speed by however much chakra which controlled into whatever limb he needed. This side of Keru was powerful and defiantly more barbaric. But he still had absolute control over his mind, His chakra completely covered him, Bruce would plant his legs into the floor preparing for the charge.- |KI| JinzoningenJu: "No more games." Seeing him go into his four leg style Jackie would see Rex who had created use his hands to misinform him into something else, something that can help him more as it shifted it was now an lion as it shifted it began to charge towards Keru. As The Lion was running towards them Jackie clapped his hands together before summoning small clay snake that began to slither on the ground towards Keru as they moved they would explode causing an heavy smoke to cover Jackie's position. Now as the lion ran it began to leave some droppings but once it would reach Keru radius it would attempt to bite him, but if Keru tried to run or move from the Lion the Lion would chase him. If it was attacked Keru hands or what ever he used to attack with it would be stuck to the lion, but this was all an distraction as Jackie would be lost in the smoke he would summon an clay clone that had the same chakara as him to take the place of him. As the real Jackie would be moving in the air as he used his transformation justu to become an bird that began to fly in the air awaiting to see Keru move. Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would simply pay no mind to the lion since it was nowhere close to hitting him. Once the snake was made and began to slither. Due to the battle from yesterday he knew what it was like and when things would explode so as the snake’s body began to expand for explosions he raised one hand and smiled. “Body Flicker Technique.” His own snake would then appear around his neck and would proceed to explode. This battle was over, Keru simply awaited for the dust to clear.- |KI| JinzoningenJu: An evil smile would lay on the face of Jackie as he watched his lion charged at Keru, "It's only an matter of time!" He shouted as he realsed his snakes and right when he ridge them to blow he could feel an large impact on his neck which sent him flying into the distance as his body hit an tree he could see blood escaping his head. "Ah..What..Happen" he said fading away into an deep sleep Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would see him fly away and knowing the fight was completed, Keru simply reverted to normal all the body parts previously affected by Four Legs Technique. He began to walk away with Bruce he would then yell loudly while smiling. "Sayonara, Until next time.!"- |KI| Inuzuka is the victor.